


One Name

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46
Summary: Gendrya aka AryaxGendry La storia è ambientata 6/7 anni dopo gli avvenimenti del trono di spade quindi in un ipotetico futuro..niente è spoiler è tutto inventato da me...i riferimenti al passato dei due sono nei libri ma sono stati saltati nella serie tv.. Arya torna da Bravos e sbarca a Westeros con una missione, durante la sua missione si imbatte in qualcuno che viene dal suo passato un passato che credeva perduto per sempre.





	1. Lei

Era scesa dalla galea che l’aveva riportata dopo anni nella sua terra.

Ringraziò gli uomini che l’avevano riportata a casa e si congedò.

Ma quella non era più la sua terra lei non era nessuno.

E nessuno non aveva una terra o una casa.

Non ne aveva bisogno.

Scese sulla spiaggia e si tolse gli stivali.

Abbandonò in un angolo le cose che aveva con se e si diresse a piedi nudi verso la riva.

Il contatto con la sabbia la faceva sentire parte di quel paesaggio che osservava.

La faceva sentire selvaggia.

Riportava a galla la parte di lei che nessuno era mai riuscito a domare, a imbrigliare,quella parte di lei che nessun allenamento, per quanto duro, avrebbe mai potuto spezzare, l’anima del lupo.

Chiuse gli occhi e resto in ascolto, le onde si rifrangevano sulla riva, il sole scintillava sull’acqua con i suoi raggi e riscaldava la sua pelle ma quel calore non raggiungeva il suo cuore.

Aveva sempre amato sentirsi parte della natura e così scalza ,con i piedi immersi nell’acqua ghiacciata, si sentiva libera.

Il freddo non la spaventava, il freddo era parte di lei.

Fissando l’orizzonte poteva essere chiunque.

Per un attimo assaporò quella sensazione.

Nessuna limitazione, una linea interminabile che si estendeva all’infinito.

Amava il nord, il freddo e la neve,era stata forgiata di quello e gli appartenevano , come una gamba o un braccio, ma quello era il suo passato un'altra vita ormai lontana, una vita che doveva dimenticare.

E anche se il gelo del Nord non aveva mai lasciato il suo cuore, in quegli anni passati a Bravos aveva imparato ad amare il mare.

Niente gli dava di più l’idea di libertà che la linea del l’orizzonte, il confine tra cielo e terra.

Quel luogo mistico dove tutto poteva essere possibile.

Fissando quel blu intenso che si perdeva a vista d’occhio, i suoi pensieri vagavano liberi.

Infinite possibilità, infinite vite, infinite scelte.

Ma lei aveva fatto la sua tanto tempo fa in quel tempio.

E non poteva più tornare indietro.

Aveva abbandonato se stessa.

E si era trasformata in uno strumento, in un arma, in un assassina.

Lei era libera di assumere qualunque identità, libera di essere chiunque, eppure era prigioniera.

Prigioniera delle sue idee e della sua anima.

Si sdraiò sulla sabbia, faceva ancora freddo ma l’inverno stava finendo.

Era stato il più rigido inverno che essere umano ricordasse e aveva cambiato il volto del regno in maniera irreversibile.

Gli avvenimenti accaduti gli avevano portato via la sua vendetta ed ora tutto quello che le restava era di eseguire gli ordini del suo dio.

Si girò su un fianco e afferrò una manciata di sabbia asciutta.

Allentò la presa e i granelli iniziarono a scivolare via dalla sua mano e a disperdersi nel vento.

Tutto quello che era e tutto quello che amava, le era stato strappato via, le era scivolato tra le dita come quei granelli trasportati dal vento.

Azor Ahai e la regina dei draghi avevano pensato a tutto.

Nel regno era tornata la pace e l’inverno stava finendo.

Ma quelle cose non avrebbero dovuto interessarle aveva il suo dio da onorare.

Si alzò di scatto il tempo dei dubbi era finito era ora di agire.

Raccolse la sua sacca e la sua spada e si diresse nella più vicina città di pescatori lungo la costa, Maindenpool.

 

***

Lavorava lì da un paio di anni ormai, era sempre stato una persona pragmatica,non aveva mai avuto grandi aspirazioni, voleva fare il suo lavoro e essere lasciato in pace, tutto qui.

Perciò non vedeva di buon occhio le novità.

Ogni volta che nella sua vita era accaduto qualcosa di nuovo non aveva mai portato a niente di buono.

Era riuscito a sopravvivere all’inverno contro ogni aspettativa.

Uno come lui cresciuto sul fondo delle pulci, era sopravvissuto a lord e re.

Quindi non era per niente contento di lasciare la sicurezza della sua fucina per intraprendere questo viaggio.

Certo adesso il mondo era un posto diverso, meno spaventoso e più tranquillo ma la regina dei draghi e Azor Ahai non potevano essere ovunque, le strade non erano sicure e mercenari e banditi erano sempre pronti a farti la pelle per qualche moneta d’oro.

Ma il vecchio era deciso ad andare e lui sapeva che non avrebbe sopportato le fatiche del viaggio.

Così si sentiva obbligato ad andare al suo posto, del resto lui lo aveva aiutato quando era mezzo morto dalla fame e lo aveva preso con se.

Non aveva mai avuto una famiglia e quell’uomo, quel vecchio fabbro scorbutico, era la cosa che più gli ci si avvicinava.

Non che fosse un tipo sentimentale, ma il vecchio non aveva figli e gli aveva promesso che avrebbe lasciato la sua fucina, pertanto che altro avrebbe potuto fare?

Il lavoro di Tom era famoso e ben pagato, in realtà ormai era il suo lavoro, ma questo a lui non importava, non era la gloria che stava cercando.

Le richieste giungevano un po’ dappertutto, solitamente erano i clienti ad arrivare alla sua fucina, ma stavolta Tom, per il doppio del prezzo, si era dichiarato disposto ad affrontare i pericoli di una consegna a domicilio, del resto l’inverno e la guerra avevano prosciugato le tasche di chiunque, quindi non ci si poteva permettere di essere schizzinosi.

Perciò non aveva avuto alternative e cosi era partito all’alba, da Lannisport, al posto del vecchio Tom, per il torneo che si stava per svolgere, con destinazione Harrenal e con alcune spade e un armatura nuove fiammanti al seguito.

Tornare in quel luogo non sarebbe stato piacevole ma che scelta aveva? 

“Questa era la sua vita adesso ” si disse “quindi in marcia”.


	2. Layla

Tempio di Pietra “la pesca”.  
Era già stata in questo posto.  
In questa vecchia locanda fatiscente dove i ragazzi venivano a “far suonare le loro campane”.  
No, si stava sbagliando, si disse, Layla Stone, non era mai stata alla “Pesca” era arrivata da pochi giorni in cerca di lavoro, che tipo di lavoro, si domandò, sarebbe dipeso solo dalla necessità.  
Era una ragazza giovane e servizievole, un pò svampita, sempre sorridente, che non sapeva dire di no, con il volto grazioso ricoperto di lentiggini e occhi verdi, ma i suoi capelli rossi e il fisico magrolino e piatto, non la rendevano di certo la portata migliore del menù.  
Così svolgeva le più umili faccende e alle volte serviva ai tavoli, lasciando a donne più prosperose di lei il compito di servire la specialità della casa.  
Doveva raccogliere informazioni sulla persona a cui avrebbe portato il dono.  
Da Maindenpool era arrivata fino a tempio di pietra.  
Seguendo la sua pista.  
Questa volta si trattava di un bastardo di Lannisport, non conosceva mai i dettagli e non si domandava mai il perché, ma le serviva un nome e senza quel nome, era impotente.  
Oggi finalmente avrebbe incontrato un uomo in grado di fornirgli quel nome e avrebbe potuto agire.  
La porta cigolò e un ragazzo con la barba folta e scura e due occhi di ghiaccio entrò nella locanda.  
Per un secondo Layla rimase con il boccale che stava riempiendo a mezz’aria, fu come se nella sua testa la nebbia in cui aveva soffocato tutto il suo passato parve diradarsi, ma fu solo un attimo, perché Layla non conosceva nessuno, di certo non conosceva quell'uomo.  
Il ragazzo si sedette a un tavolo, lei si avvicinò e chiese:  
-Cosa posso fare per voi signore?- con lo sguardo basso e con la bocca piegata nel sorriso più innocente, Layla infatti era una ragazza molto timida.  
-Non dovresti stare qui..-disse quello con lo sguardo perso chissà dove, forse dentro un ricordo molto lontano.  
-Come mio signore?-continuò Layla incerta.  
-Scusami ragazza è solo che questo posto..-disse ma poi continuò -Lasciamo stare.. portami un po’ di stufato caldo e un po’ di vino e fai in fretta, voglio restare in questo posto il meno possibile per favore.-  
-Certo mio signore!- rispose Layla sempre con lo sguardo basso e il sorriso stampato in faccia.  
A Layla non importava nulla di quello straniero e dei suoi occhi di ghiaccio, per Layla non avrebbe fatto nessuna differenza sapere il suo nome, eppure qualcun altro dentro di lei urlava nella sua testa: “Scopri il suo nome, scopri il suo nome”.  
Le cameriere come Layla non fanno domande, nessuna ragazza in verità alla Pesca fa domande di questo genere, fanno il loro lavoro a testa basta, non hanno bisogno di un nome.  
E Layla ha bisogno di un solo nome e sicuramente non è quello di quell’uomo seduto al tavolo in fondo.  
Layla tornò al tavolo con lo stufato e il vino.  
Lo sconosciuto ringraziò e si mise a mangiare in silenzio il suo stufato.  
Layla lo osservava, ma non lo sorprese mai a sbirciare nella scollatura di qualche ragazza o a fissarle nella maniera in cui facevano tutti gli altri avventori della pesca.  
Era sicuramente un fabbro a giudicare dai calli sulle mani e dalle spalle larghe.  
Non potevano essere coincidenze.  
Ma mentre la voce dentro di lei continuava a urlare, la persona che stava aspettando apparve nella locanda e le fece cenno si seguirla all’esterno.  
Finalmente Layla Stone avrebbe avuto il suo nome.  
Tutto il resto non era importante.

***  
Prima Harrenal e ora quel luogo, pensava con le sopracciglia aggrottate, seduto al suo tavolo mentre mangiava il suo stufato.  
E poi quella ragazza.  
Cosi diversa da lei e così uguale al tempo stesso, semplicemente persa.  
Quel viaggio era stato una tortura.  
Ricordi di anni passati erano risaliti in superficie.  
Ricordi che aveva faticato per sopprimere.  
Il rimorso di non essere riuscito a salvarla, non che avrebbe fatto una qualche differenza per lui.  
Ma almeno sarebbe stata viva.  
Quella testarda e stupida ragazzina.  
Forse ora sarebbe sposata a un lord e magari non avrebbe ricordato neppure il suo nome, magari se l’avesse incontrato non l’avrebbe neanche riconosciuto, ma sarebbe stata viva.  
Ma a che serviva ricordare e riempirsi la testa di se e di ma.  
Le cose erano andate cosi e lui non poteva farci niente.  
Forse allora avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa, ma adesso era completamente inutile indugiare su quei pensieri.  
Aveva appena assistito a un torneo che si svolgeva ad Harrenal, ogni anno da quando Azor Ahai era salito al trono.  
Celebrava la sua nascita o meglio l’amore che aveva portato, al suo concepimento.  
Un amore impossibile.  
Eppure vittorioso, un amore che aveva salvato il mondo.  
Stronzate, i draghi avevano salvato il mondo, ne era convinto.  
Aveva odiato ogni singolo minuto, di quel torneo, tutti quei cavalieri pieni di soldi pronti a mettersi in mostra come delle scimmie ammaestrate.  
Il cavaliere che aveva vinto grazie alle sue spade e alla sua armatura, aveva consegnato una corona di rose azzurre alla dama che amava.  
E adesso?  
La sua vita era completa, non doveva svegliarsi all’alba per sudarsi il pane come faceva lui ogni dannato giorno della sua vita.  
Non c’era nessuna gloria in questo.  
Quel luogo, Harrenal, Lord e Lady, Rhaegar e Lyanna, e Gli Stark ,che siano maledetti gli Stark, pensava e odiava ogni singola cosa di quel viaggio, ma sopra ogni cosa odiava quel pensiero che assillava la sua mente.  
“Sarei dovuto andare con lei.”  
Non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa.  
Dove si sarebbe messo al lavoro e avrebbe di nuovo sepolto quel pensiero sotto strati di ferro e acciaio.  
Che importanza poteva avere ora.  
Lui non era un cavaliere o un lord non era Azor Ahai o Rhaegar , era solo un fabbro.  
E ai fabbri anche gli amori impossibili sono proibiti.  
Aveva finito il suo pasto, raccolse le sue cose e si affrettò ad allontanarsi da quel posto.  
Sull’uscio però qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.  
La ragazza dai capelli rossi e un uomo, alto il doppio di lei e con il doppio dei suoi anni.  
Un momento preciso attraversò la sua testa.  
Non era programmato e nemmeno voluto, ma il ricordo lo colpì come uno schiaffo in piena faccia.  
Era successo in quel posto molti anni prima, era in quel momento che aveva deciso di lasciarla.  
-È mia sorella. E tu la lasci in pace. -  
-Perché hai detto così? Non sono tua sorella.-  
-Difatti Sono troppo fottutamente plebeo per essere all'altezza della mia lady, vero?-  
Non aveva forse imparato la lezione?  
Osservò la scena: l’uomo stringeva a se la ragazza, le bloccava un braccio dietro la schiena e le impediva di muoversi.  
I volti vicini, talmente vicini da potersi quasi sfiorare ma non c’era passione o desiderio in quei sguardi, forse odio o magari paura?  
Avrebbe dovuto proseguire per la sua strada non erano affari suoi giusto?  
Lei era persa ormai, lo erano entrambe.  
Ma quel viaggio era stato cosi pesante e quei ricordi cosi pressanti.  
E quella voce nella testa, quella voce, sempre più insistente e costante.  
“sarei dovuto andare con lei”.  
“sarei dovuto andare con lei”.


	3. Tom

Layla Stone si avvicinò all’uomo che gli avrebbe detto il nome che le serviva.  
Ma questo come spesso le accadeva iniziò a fare storie.   
Non voleva avere a che fare con una ragazzina, come poteva qualcuno come lei essere adatta a portare il dono.  
Così tirò fuori dalla sua scollatura un coltellino da tasca, la lama ideale per Layla, si avvicinò con fare suadente e lo puntò alla gola di quell’uomo tanto stupido da sfidarla.  
Lui bloccò il suo braccio libero dietro la schiena, ma per l’altro braccio non fu abbastanza veloce.  
Layla spinse ancora di più la lama nella carne.  
-Dimmi quel nome e quell’uomo morirà, oppure vuoi essere tu quell’uomo?-sibilò nel suo orecchio.  
L’uomo era terrorizzato il suo volto una maschera di paura.  
-D’accordo d’accordo .. -sputò fuori rantolando.  
-Gendry..Gendry Rivers..l’apprendista fabbro di Lannisport!-  
Quelle parole gelarono il sangue nelle vene a Layla che per un attimo perse il controllo.  
Le mani scivolarono sul coltello sudate.  
Le orecchie le fischiavano la testa le girava.  
Gendry era vivo.  
E in un battito di ciglia non era più Layla.  
Per un attimo la maschera si frantumò in milioni di piccole parti come in uno specchio rotto e ritornò ad essere Arya.  
Arya Stark figlia del traditore.  
Arya Stark in fuga dai Lannister.  
Milioni di piccoli pezzetti di lei tornarono a ricomporre quello specchio frantumato.  
Arya Stark ad Harrenal.  
Arya Stark a Tempio di pietra.  
Arya Stark con la fratellanza dei vessilli.  
“un albero di quercia carino”.  
Immagini correvano nella sua testa come schegge impazzite.  
Insieme a un volto e a due occhi azzurro ghiaccio.  
Gendry.  
E in quella frazione di secondo in quell’ attimo di smarrimento, l’uomo che stava minacciando cadde a terra in un tonfo.  
Il ragazzo della taverna spuntò dal nulla.  
Aveva colpito l’uomo alla testa con un bastone.  
-Sta bene milady?- esclamò soddisfatto dal suo prode atto eroico, quell’idiota credeva di averla salvata pensò Arya.  
-Non sono una lady non chiamarmi milady- rispose di gettò con rabbia per un attimo di nuovo se stessa, dimenticandosi della povera Layla.  
Ma subito si riprese e tornò ad indossare di nuovo la sua maschera, il suo sorriso ebete e innocente.  
-Mio signore, sono una prostituta non una lady- disse abbassando uno sguardo.  
Aveva il suo nome.  
Aveva la sua missione.

***

Per un attimo il livore e la furia di quella ragazzina gli avevano ricordato lei, ma non era possibile non poteva essere lei.  
E poi come era apparso quello stesso livore e quella stessa furia erano scomparsi in pochi secondi lasciando il posto alla rassegnazione e alla sottomissione.  
Eppure l’uso di quelle esatte parole lo aveva lasciato perplesso, turbato.  
Una coincidenza senza dubbio, lei era morta, a Padelle Salate a causa del Mastino.  
A che serviva rimuginare su quella faccenda, continuava a ripetersi cercando di convincersi.  
Ma se fosse stata viva.  
Se fosse stata viva avrebbe avuto la sua età.  
-Mio signore sta bene?-disse la ragazza, vedendo che la stava fissando immobile e in silenzio con le sopracciglia aggrottate e la fronte corrucciata.  
-Io si sto bene, e non sono il signore di niente-bofonchiò.  
-Beh siete il mio salvatore, vorrei conoscere il nome della persona a cui devo la vita se non risulto troppo sfacciata, in caso contrario mi scuso mio signore- disse, la timida e indifesa Layla cercando di sfuggire il suo sguardo e inchinandosi profondamente.  
Il ragazzo rise di gusto.  
-Sei strana per essere una prostituta ragazzina e ti prego smettila con tutte queste moine, lasciale ai lord, io sono solo un fabbro e non ho denaro da sprecare con te ma puoi chiamarmi Tom se ti fa piacere-le rispose e fece per andarsene.  
-Tom ?- ripetè Layla sorpresa.  
-Si solo Tom, Thomas al massimo se vi aggrada, nessun cognome altisonante mi dispiace deludervi-le rispose indispettito dandole già le spalle.  
-Mio signore avete aggredito un cliente non posso più rimanere alla Pesca, non mi faranno più lavorare, portatemi con voi vi supplico!- implorò lei.  
-Cosa? Perché? Io..non posso portavi con me, non sapete neanche dove sono diretto!- balbettò sorpreso, era questo che si meritava per agire in preda alle emozioni.  
Lei lo fissava con lo sguardo basso e gli occhi lucidi e arrossati gonfi di lacrime.  
Se l’era cercata, adesso quella ragazza non poteva più tornare al suo lavoro, che stupido idiota, si maledisse.  
-Sentite possiamo fare la strada da qui a Lannisport insieme, lì in una grande città potrai trovare sicuramente qualche altra cosa da fare, e per i sette dei smettila di chiamarmi mio signore- disse infine.  
-Grazie mio sign.. volevo dire messer Thomas- disse la ragazza - il mio nome è Layla!- aggiunse sorridendo.  
Quella ragazza sorrideva e poi piangeva come a comando, non c’era da fidarsi, c’era qualcosa in lei che non riusciva ad afferrare.  
Per questo le aveva dato un falso nome, ma non era la prima volta che lo faceva, lui lavorava per Tom, gestiva i suoi affari e avrebbe preso il suo posto, perciò non era interamente una bugia quella che aveva detto e inoltre e il suo nome, per quanto fosse passato del tempo, non gli aveva portato altro che guai, così aveva mentito.  
Ma era comunque una ragazzina, avrebbe avuto la sua stessa età, non poteva abbandonarla, non di nuovo.  
Si era cacciato nei guai, forse lei aveva sempre avuto ragione, era stupido e basta.


	4. Lui

C’era voluta tutta la sua abilità di attrice per convincerlo a portarla con se a Lannisport, non aveva un piano specifico, per ora stava improvvisando, ma non sapeva quanto sarebbe potuta durare quella commedia.  
Aveva capito che le stava mentendo.  
Aveva raccolto abbastanza informazioni alla locanda e sapeva che il fabbro di Lannisport di nome Tom era molto più vecchio di quel ragazzo.  
Questo Tom era un pessimo bugiardo pensava Layla mentre passeggiavano seguendo il fiume delle Rapide Nere.  
Lo era sempre stato, anche quando non si chiamava Tom, ma questo Layla non poteva saperlo.  
Layla non poteva sapere come si corrugasse la sua fronte per la concentrazione e come le sopracciglia si corrucciassero ogni volta che pensava intensamente a qualcosa.  
Layla non poteva ricordarsi di quegli occhi azzurri.  
Layla non poteva ricordare di quanto le fossero mancanti.  
Layla conosceva Tom.  
E Tom e Layla non si erano mai incontrati prima.  
E non era a Tom che Layla doveva portare il dono.  
Perciò continuava a camminare a fianco di quel ragazzo come se nulla fosse, mentre dentro di lei mille domande continuavano a urlare.  
Come se non lo conoscesse.  
Come se per lei non contasse nulla.  
Perché per lei era così.  
Continuava a camminare , un passo dopo l’altro, ripetendosi che aveva un nome.  
Ripetendosi che aveva una missione.  
Ripetendosi che lei era Nessuno.  
Lottando contro la sensazione che forse Tom non era l’unico che stesse mentendo.  
Ma mentre Tom mentiva a Layla.  
Forse Lei mentiva a se stessa.  
Perché Lei aveva riconosciuto quegli occhi, anche se non li vedeva da tempo e non erano gli occhi di Tom.  
Perché Layla non poteva conoscerli ma Arya si.  
Erano gli occhi di Gendry.  
Il ragazzo del fondo delle pulci.  
Il ragazzo di Approdo del Re.  
Ed era la missione di Layla.  
La sua missione.  
E non era affatto sicura che sarebbe riuscita a portarla a termine.

***  
Si accamparono per la notte.  
Seduti intorno al fuoco uno affianco all’altro come già era successo molte altre volte, ma non a Layla e a Tom per loro era la prima volta.  
-Quanti anni hai?- domandò all’improvviso Tom per spezzare il silenzio.  
La ragazza non aveva parlato per tutto il viaggio e non che fosse un tipo curioso ma non voleva nemmeno che lei avesse paura di lui, così si decise a fare conversazione.  
-Diciotto!- rispose lei come se fosse un merito.  
-E dove è la tua famiglia?- chiese.  
-Che importa dove sono mi hanno abbandonata, tutti mi hanno abbandonata!- un lampo del fuoco guizzò nei sui occhi e per un attimo la maschera di Layla si incrinò.  
La sua voce risuonò fredda e vuota non era la voce di Layla quella.  
Era difficile rimanere calmi, una rabbia cieca stava salendo dentro di lei, lui l’aveva lasciata per quella stupida fratellanza, avrebbero dovuto rimanere insieme, “il branco sopravvive”.  
Invece l’aveva lasciata sola.  
Forze una parte di lei non l’aveva mai perdonato per questo.  
Non l’aveva mai perdonato per essere un'altra di quelle persone che l’aveva dimenticata.  
Non le era mai importato di lei.  
L’aveva mai cercata dopo quella notte in cui il Mastino l’aveva portata via?  
Voleva saperlo.  
Per Layla non avrebbe fatto differenza, ma Lei voleva saperlo.  
-Perdonate la mia reazione messer Thomas è solo che mi fa soffrire parlare della mia famiglia, voi invece avete qualcuno che vi aspetta al vostro ritorno?-chiese in maniera innocente.  
-Solo la mia fucina come già sai sono un fabbro-rispose lui fissando il fuoco lo sguardo fisso, perso in ricordi lontani.  
-un ragazzo bello come voi son sicura avrà mille pretendenti- insistette.  
Che cosa stupida da chiedere, pensò, ma del resto Layla non era molto intelligente.  
Per certi aspetti le ricordava sua sorella Sansa.  
No, Layla non aveva sorelle si disse.  
-Cosa potrebbe offrire uno come me a una ragazza? Non sono esattamente quello che si definisce un buon partito, sono solo un bastardo cresciuto nel fondo delle pulci- non appena lo disse se ne pentì Tom era nato e cresciuto a Lannisport.  
-Non siete nato a Lannisport dunque- ecco stupido idiota si era tradito e adesso Layla sapeva.  
Si avvicinò di più a lui.  
Non era cambiato, quel contatto lo metteva a disagio.  
Sfiorò con il braccio il braccio del ragazzo che diceva di chiamarsi Tom.  
Quello si scostò come se fosse fatto di fiamma ardente.  
-Non ho soldi per pagarti ragazzina.-bofonchiò  
-Chiedo perdono forse vi ho dato l’idea sbagliata-disse lei contrita.  
Era proprio uno stupido in tutti questi anni il grande e grosso fabbro aveva ancora paura delle donne.  
-Vi state forse risparmiando per qualcun’altra- rise la sciocca Layla.  
-E anche se fosse non credo siano cose che vi riguardino- rispose quello indignato con il volto rosso per l’imbarazzo.  
Spense il fuoco e considerò chiuso l’argomento.  
Dando le spalle a Layla si mise a dormire.  
Stupida testa di toro pensava mentre un sorriso si formò sulle sue labbra involontariamente, finalmente un sorriso sincero, sentito.  
Rideva di quell’uomo grande e grosso, che riusciva a farsi mettere al tappeto da due moine di una ragazza.  
Rideva ma forse non era Layla che stava ridendo.

***  
Ripresero il cammino verso Lannisport all’alba.  
Dovevano muoversi, quelle zone pullulavano di briganti e mercenari, sfuggiti alla giustizia di Azor Ahai e pronti a farti la pelle per qualche moneta d’oro, spiegò Tom a Layla.  
Lei avrebbe voluto ribattere che con tutto quello sbatacchiare di spade e ferro che si portava dietro ben presto sarebbero stati circondati.  
Ma questo Layla non avrebbe potuto dirlo.  
Si domandò come aveva fatto quello stupido a sopravvivere tutto quel tempo senza di lei.  
Dove era stato, aveva mille domande che le giravano nella mente, ma non poteva chiedere nulla, doveva stare in silenzio, mantenere le distanze, interpretare il suo ruolo come era addestrata a fare.  
Era addestrata a non provare sentimenti.  
“Valar Morghulis”  
Tutti gli uomini dovevano morire.  
Senza nessuna distinzione.  
Era il loro destino, la morte era una cosa certa e lei era solo uno strumento di essa.  
Eppure la sua testa non faceva che domandarsi “Anche quest’uomo deve morire e per mano mia?”  
Dentro di lei stava salendo a galla qualcosa, stava dimenticando ciò che le avevano insegnato.  
Dentro di lei Layla stava svanendo e Arya stava tornando a esistere.  
Da quando lo aveva rivisto, qualcosa era cambiato.  
Non poteva permettere che accadesse.  
Arya era una ragazzina triste e abbandonata, ferita, spaventata, bisognosa di attenzioni e di affetto, lei non voleva più tornare a essere quella ragazzina.  
Non avrebbe mai più permesso a niente e a nessuno di ferirla.  
E accanto a lui tornava a essere quella ragazzina, tornava a vivere, tornava a sentire.  
Quegli occhi avevano aperto una diga dentro di lei, ed ora tutti i sentimenti che aveva represso, abbandonato, tutto quello che aveva sacrificato per diventare quello che era diventata, si stava riversando di nuovo dentro di lei come un fiume in piena che non riusciva in nessun modo ad arginare.  
E aveva di nuovo paura.  
Si sentiva esposta e insicura, vulnerabile.  
Non le era mai piaciuto sentirsi in quel modo.  
Era pericoloso lo sapeva.  
Man mano che Arya si faceva di nuovo strada in lei, la sua maschera cedeva un pezzetto alla volta, i capelli rossi avevano cominciato a scurirsi, e l’ultima volta che si era specchiata nel fiume aveva notato che anche i suoi occhi stavano tornando del colore originale.  
Fortunatamente il suo compagno di viaggio non era un attento osservatore, altrimenti sarebbe stata davvero nei guai.  
Un rumore improvviso la fece sobbalzare e si bloccò all’istante.  
Si era distratta.  
Come aveva fatto a non notare i fruscii dei vestiti e i rumori dei passi in avvicinamento, erano sotto attacco e lei si era fatta sorprendere come una principiante.  
Era questo che accadeva quando si ci lasciava trasportare dai sentimenti quando ci si lasciava coinvolgere, si perdeva il controllo.  
Tom si era accorto che c’era qualcosa che non andava così si avvicinò.  
-Che ti succede ragaz-..- ma non riuscì mai a terminare la frase una freccia lo colpì alla spalla e lo sbalzò a terra.  
Lei si guardò intorno domandandosi che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, doveva pensare in fretta e rimanere lucida.  
Una pioggia di frecce iniziò a pioverle addosso da ogni direzione.  
Se si fosse nascosta tra i cespugli si sarebbe potuta arrampicare sugli alberi e dileguarsi, era abbastanza agile e silenziosa non l’avrebbero mai presa e certamente quei banditi avrebbero terminato il suo lavoro per lei.  
Fissava la macchia di sangue che si allargava a vista d’occhio sulla spalla del ragazzo immobile a terra.  
Il suo compito era di ucciderlo non di salvarlo, ripeteva a se stessa.  
E all’improvviso lui si rialzò da terra, con un braccio che premeva sulla ferita mentre il sangue scendeva lungo la sua casacca fino a terra.  
Si avvicinò a lei estrasse una spada mentre il sangue riprendeva a sgorgare copioso e la trascinò dietro un cespuglio.  
-Resta qui.- le ordinò.  
-Che vuoi fare? Sei ferito idiota! Non durerai un secondo e a meno che tu non ti sia allenato in tutti questi anni non sai nemmeno come usarla una spada. – le gridò lei dietro, ormai aveva abbandonato Layla del tutto.  
Era confusa, combattuta, non era più in grado di agire come una spietata assassina.  
Aveva perso il controllo.  
Era in preda a sentimenti e emozioni contrastanti.  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi sorpreso dal tono della ragazza che aveva di fronte.  
-Se non te ne fossi accorta sto cercando di salvarti la vita, ragazzina. Sai conoscevo una volta una piccola pulce scocciante come te. Oh se era seccante! Una continua fonte di guai! Ma le volevo bene, le ero affezionato e ho permesso che me la portassero via, e ho deciso che non accadrà di nuovo. Lo devo a lei non che siano affari che ti riguardino comunque. Ora resta qui e sta giù.- ripete categorico.  
-Vuoi salvare me perché non sei riuscito a salvare lei?- le chiese sorpresa.  
-Una cosa del genere si- ammise quello.  
Voleva affrontare quanti? Cinque uomini contò Arya, da solo e ferito, per salvare la vita a una sconosciuta, solo perché tempo fa.. e poi realizzò.  
Lui le voleva bene, pensava che quello che le era accaduto era stata colpa sua, si incolpava perché non era riuscito a salvarlo, dopo tutti questi anni, ancora pensava a lei, ancora si riteneva responsabile.  
Era lei quella pulce, era lei la ragazzina seccante per cui si stava sacrificando.  
Qualcosa scattò dentro di lei.  
La sua maschera crollò del tutto, lo afferrò per la casacca e lo trascinò dietro il cespuglio.  
-Sei un idiota Gendry! e una testa di toro ma non ti lascerò morire, non ancora almeno e non certo per salvarmi la vita, come devo farti capire che non ho bisogno di essere salvata-urlò soprà il sibilò delle frecce.  
Lui la osservava inebetito.  
-Come ..Come- balbettò sempre più confuso.  
-Come so il tuo nome? lo so e basta, non c’è tempo adesso- disse mentre cercava di afferrare qualcosa sotto la sua gonna.  
-Non ..non credo che quella potrebbe convincerla..-balbettò ancora il ragazzo indicando quello che credeva ci fosse sotto la sua gonna e girando lo sguardo da un'altra parte.  
-Sei proprio uno stupido- disse lei con un sorrisetto mentre estraeva da un cucitura sotto la gonna una spada lunga e affilata.  
Gendry non credette ai suoi occhi avrebbe riconosciuto quell’arma ovunque “Ago”.  
-Non dovrei usarla, ma non dovrei neanche prendere cinque vite per salvare la tua quindi- alzò le spalle mentre afferrava l’arma con decisione e iniziava a strapparsi la gonna.  
-Lo guardò negli occhi- sorprendentemente stava sorridendo.  
Un sorriso vero pensò Gendry per la prima volta, un sorriso familiare.  
-Non sono più cosi carina adesso eh?- aggiunse.


	5. Loro

Quella frase lo colpì,l’aveva già sentita.  
Ma dove e da chi era qualcosa di importante, c’era qualcosa di familiare in quella ragazza ora, qualcosa era cambiato.  
Gendry si concentro su di lei, e finalmente iniziò a notare che il colore dei suoi capelli era cambiato cosi come il suo viso, le lentiggini erano sparite e anche gli occhi verdi.  
Il loro posto era stato reso da capelli neri come la notte ondeggiavano nel vento e da due enormi occhi grigi come le giornate di nebbia.  
In quegli occhi un uomo avrebbe potuto perdersi, senza ritrovare mai più la strada di casa.  
Lui conosceva quegli occhi, conosceva quel viso.  
Ma non era possibile, ripeteva a se stesso, forse stava delirando forse aveva perso troppo sangue, la ferita era profonda e gli girava la testa.  
Ma lei non poteva essere viva, lei era morta, il suo viso era cambiato come aveva fatto?  
Aveva perso troppo sangue, non ce la faceva a reggersi in piedi, si accasciò a terra e l’ultima cosa che vide prima di perdere i sensi, fu quella ragazza che si gettava nella mischia di frecce e poi fu tutto il buio e non vide più nulla.  
Si risveglio su un giaciglio di paglia, in quella che sembrava una vecchia stalla abbandonata,non sapeva come ci fosse arrivato e neanche per quanto tempo fosse stato privo di sensi.  
Era solo.  
I ricordi lo colpirono in pieno e lo stordirono come un fulmine.  
Forse aveva solo sognato, si disse, poi il dolore alla spalla gli ricordo che era stato tutto vero, era fasciata e disinfettata la ferita era stata cauterizzata.  
Layla era una sorta di maga o cosa? Aveva rubato quell’arma a qualcuno? Che diavolo voleva da lui e come faceva a sapere chi era? Ma soprattutto dove era finita ?  
Tutte domande senza risposta.  
Per un attimo aveva creduto di aver visto in lei qualcuno che aveva perso, ma quella persona era morta semplicemente non era possibile.  
Un rumore alle sue spalle lo mise in allarme, prese un vecchio secchio vicino a lui e se lo portò sulla testa pronto a lanciarlo.  
-Vuoi uccidermi con quello?- disse lei ridendo divertita.  
-Sei proprio una stupida testa di toro- concluse facendogli la linguaccia.  
Gendry era sempre più sorpreso, dov’era finita quella ragazza tutta sorrisi e gentilezze.  
Notò che si era cambiata, ora portava i capelli corvini legati in una treccia, una casacca azzurra, un paio di pantaloni in pelle nera e due stivali da uomo.  
In quegli abiti era evidente si sentiva a suo agio.  
Gendry si perse a guardarla,era davvero bella si ritrovò a pensare, anche cosi. vestita da uomo, sicuramente molto di più di quanto lo fosse prima, ma poi si riscosse le somigliava davvero parecchio pensò, anche l’eta sarebbe stata quella giusta.  
-Perché mi chiami così?- le chiese  
-Come Toro o stupido?- rispose sarcastica.  
Anche il caratterino era lo stesso pensò.  
\- Per via del tuo elmetto no?-continuò lei -Il toro era cosi che ti chiamavano giusto?-  
-Chi diavolo sei e come fai a sapere tutte queste cose su di me?Come fai ad avere quella spada?- domandò di nuovo.  
-Vediamo so che ti chiami Gendry e che sei un bastardo di Approdo del re e che sei uno stupido e che ancora non hai imparato come si suonano le campane- rise di nuovo.  
Gendry stava iniziando a spazientirsi.  
-Chi ti ha detto tutte queste cose di me?- domandò e continuò- I tuoi capelli disse, sono cambiati ,e la tua faccia così come i tuoi occhi sai mi ricordano quelli di qualcuno che conoscevo ..Come è possibile che stregoneria è mai questa?- concluse sempre più confuso.  
-Devi credere nella bugia che racconti, devi essere quella bugia, devi essere nessuno se vuoi che la magia funzioni. – cerco di spiegargli.  
-Che diavolo vuol dire?-lui continuava a non capire.  
-Che non ci credevo più, non credevo più di essere Layla Stone.  
E la colpa è solo tua! Ho infranto un giuramento, ho preso cinque vite quando avrei dovuto prendere solo la tua e invece sto qui a parlarti e tu neanche ci arrivi! Ma L’ho sempre saputo che eri stupido e basta! Vai..Va a farti suonare le campane da qualcuno e lasciami in pace! Vai a trovarti qualche stupida ragazza vestita come un albero di quercia e sposatela! Vattene.. vai.. non posso ucciderti non ci riesco idiota di un toro.- gli urlò contro.  
-Non capisco una parola di quello che sta dicendo Milady- disse lui cercando di farla calmare.  
Ma più lei parlava e più nella mente cresceva il pensiero che quella ragazza fosse davvero la ragazzina seccante che si era lasciato alle spalle per tutto questo tempo, la ragazzina che credeva morta.  
Lei si avvicinò a lui e lo strattono,lo afferrò per la maglia e portò la sua faccia vicinissima a quella di lui.  
Gli occhi di Gendry riflettevano la sua anima, il ghiaccio del nord, mentre quelli di lei rispecchiavano la confusione che c’era nella testa di lui.  
-Non so quante volte te lo dovrò ripete ancora..Non devi chiamarmi Milady- gli ringhiò tra i denti.  
La nebbia parve diradarsi all’improvviso.  
Ago, le campane, l’albero di quercia, e il fatto che conosceva il suo elmetto a forma di toro erano continue allusioni al loro passato e quella frase poi non aveva più dubbi per quanto fosse impossibile era giunto alla verità.  
-Arya.. non è possibile tu sei ..Arya Stark – ripetè incredulo.  
-Ci sei arrivato finalmente.-sospiro lei.  
-Sei viva.. ma il Mastino..Noi tutti credevamo.. la tua famiglia crede..Jon..-incalzò lui  
Arya gli mise una mano sulle labbra per farlo smettere di parlare.  
-Nessuno deve sapere che sono viva- disse.  
Lui si staccò e continuò –tuo fratello ..oh mio dio Jon!- esclamò come se all’improvviso si fosse ricordato di qualcosa di importante.  
Provò ad alzarsi e si esibì in un buffo inchino.  
-Ho sempre pensato che fossi un idiota ma questo poi, le supera tutte, che diavolo fai?- gli domandò lei sorpresa.  
Quel ragazzo riusciva sempre a stupirla, si abbassò e lo aiutò a rimettersi a letto.  
Lui si scansò da lei come se avesse appena ricevuto una scarica elettrica.  
-Tuo fratello è Azor ahai!- disse fissandola incredulo.  
-Fratellastro..- scherzò lei con una sorta di amarezza sul volto ma poi tornò seria – Gendry nessuno deve sapere che sono viva!- disse decisa.  
Lui si guardò intorno era mezzo nudo la spalla fasciata e indossava solo i pantaloni.  
-Se ci trovano così mi uccideranno, mi impiccheranno, oppure..- inizio a blaterare isterico.  
-Si ti daranno in pasto a un drago! Vuoi smetterla di preoccuparti? Aria Stark è morta nessuno la sta cercando!- concluse categorica.  
-Io ti ho cercato!-Disse all’improvviso.  
Lo sguardo basso all’improvviso triste.  
-Per tutto questo tempo ho creduto che fossi mort,a per tutto questo tempo mi sono sentito un mostro per averti lasciata andare- confessò.  
-Non mi hai lasciata andare,- disse e all’improvviso senti la voglia di abbracciarlo di rassicuralo, da dove venivano quei sentimenti, e quelle sensazioni che cosa gli stava accadendo- siete tutti uguali voi uomini- continuò- credete sempre che l’intero mondo ruoti intorno a voi! Me ne sono andata perché volevo andarmene..- Si fissarono occhi negli occhi.  
Arya non riusciva a capire quello che provava. Era la prima volta che sentiva quelle emozioni e anche se era stata a quei livelli di intimità con altri uomini prima, era sempre un mezzo per arrivare a uno scopo, non si era mai sentita cosi.  
Non aveva mai provato un desiderio cosi forte verso un uomo come lo stava provando ora.  
-Saresti rimasta se fossi venuto con te-le chiese a bruciapelo.  
Voleva dire di no, che niente di quello che aveva fatto era dipeso da lui, che lui non aveva mai avuto su di lei alcun potere e mai lo avrebbe avuto, che le sue scelte erano soltanto sue ma non era la verità.  
Lui la fissò nei suoi profondi occhi grigi in cerca della verità.  
E lei arrossi senza una ragione.  
Adesso era diverso, adesso per la prima volta sentiva qualcosa.  
E non era in grado di mentirgli, non dopo quello che stava per fare.  
Non dopo quello che aveva detto.  
Non sarebbe mai riuscita a mentirgli adesso, figuriamoci a ucciderlo.  
-Forse- rispose arrossendo e si arrabbiò con se stessa si stava trasformando in sua sorella.  
Stava permettendo ad un uomo di decidere della sua vita.  
Distolse lo sguardo e aggiunse -non ha importanza ora!-  
Ma sapeva che non era mai stato lui a decidere per lei, lei aveva sempre deciso per entrambi.  
E non c’era ragione per cui non lo facesse ancora una volta.  
E adesso aveva preso un'altra decisione.  
Dolcemente posò una mano sul suo viso.  
-Che ..che stai facendo ragazzina?- borbottò lui.  
-Non sono più una ragazzina lo sai?-e gli posò un bacio su una guancia.  
-Lo vedo- disse lui arrossendo.-Che vuoi fare? Smettila subito!- le ordinò.  
Incrociò le sue braccia dietro il collo di lui e salì a cavalcioni su di lui.  
E iniziò a ricoprire la sua faccia di piccoli baci.  
-Ti prego Arya.. devi smetterla subito.. noi non possiamo tu.. tu sei-cercò di fermarla lui.  
-Cosa lo interruppe lei?- guardandolo con uno sguardo languido e sorridendo maliziosa.  
-Una Lady? .. sei proprio uno stupido!- concluse.  
E coprì le labbra di lui con quelle le sue.  
Gendry si arrese e rispose a quel bacio con tutto se stesso.  
Lei era sempre stata importante per lui.  
E adesso l’affetto che aveva provato per quella ragazzina sputasentenze era diventato qualcos’altro.  
Si rese conto che l’amava, come non avrebbe mai amato nessun altro, e che non avrebbe più potuto farne a meno.  
E anche se era destinato a non essere corrisposto, anche se il loro era un amore impossibile, anche se quella fosse stata la prima e l’ultima notte insieme in tutta la loro vita, sarebbe valsa ogni momento.


End file.
